


Wishes Granted (English version)

by Aeon_Warden



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28299588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeon_Warden/pseuds/Aeon_Warden
Summary: Inspired by Wonder Woman 1984.Holding the Dreamstone in his palm, Optimus Prime realized that he had but one simple wish...
Relationships: Jazz/Prowl (Transformers), Optimus Prime/Shockwave
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Wishes Granted (English version)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wishes Granted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28296039) by [Aeon_Warden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeon_Warden/pseuds/Aeon_Warden). 



> #Merry Christmas!  
> #Everyone survived the Unicron war  
> #To know what happened afterwards, see WW84  
> #Recommended BGM: The Wolven Storm

“Guess what did the archaeologists discover here? A Dreamstone.”  
Gazing at the direction where Windblade’s fingertips pointed, Optimus Prime noticed an unique ore lying on the table ― a greenish-aquamarine one in irregular shape, surrounded by metal rings carrying mysterious inscriptions. “Documents suggest it is an authentic Cybertronian relic. The reason why it appeared on Earth remains unknown.” Windblade grasped the stone and showed it to Optimus Prime, “The carvings are ancient Cybertronian, indicating this crystal is able to grant wishes. All you need to do is to hold it in your servos like this and name your wish ― ”  
“What an abstruse creation,” Optimus Prime cast a skeptical glance upon it, “Such superstitions are ubiquitous on Cybertron. We imbue our wishes into various items, ranging from the innermost energon to amulets or insignia... But in truth they carry no supernatural powers. Only blessings.”  
“Here we go again,” Windblade teased him by poking his chest, “According to your deconstructivist theories the Matrix of Leadership is nothing more than this superstitious artifact, isn’t it? ” The Arisen stood servos-on-hip, and before he could refute with anything, Windblade smiled and continued: “Wheeljack has conducted a few experiments on it, which implies this Dreamstone is surely something worth digging.” 

“When Thundercraker lifted it, he was saying half-jokingly that ‘If the Dreamstone is true to its name, I want to win the Academy Award for Best Original Screenplay. Oh, even a nominee can do.’ Six minutes later he received a call declaring that his latest work got nominated.”  
“When Soundwave was holding it , he stared at it for a while without uttering a single word. But we all assume that he wished for Ravage to survive, since later he hopped on a shuttle all of a sudden, and returned with Ravage sleeping safe and sound in his arms.”  
“And Prowl just accepted Jazz’s proposal because...”  
Windblade nodded. “There is a possibility that they had colluded with each other before the experiment happened. Anyway it was like, Jazz took the crystal in his palm, muttering ‘I want to become conjunx endura with Prowl’ in a volume that nobody except Wheeljack and I (and probably Sounwave if he was eavesdropping) could hear. The next second Prowl just stormed into the door with a darkened face. All of us freaked out and Wheeljack moved towards his tables by instinct ― to protect them. The first thing Prowl said to Jazz was ‘Why didn’t you just ask?’”  
Optimus Prime remains skeptical to it. “It could be an odds issue,” He took the Dreamstone curiously from Windblade’s servos, “I belive Wheeljack can work out some probability theories to explain all those strange phenomena.”  
“Perhaps,” shrugged Windblade, “Well, it is your turn to test it now. Let the Dreamstone hear your wishes. Based on our current stats, the Bayes’ law suggests the probability of it coming true is sky-high.”  
Optimus blinked his optics, falling into contemplation. Windblade giggled, shaking her head: “I know, I know. The Prime has too much to concern about, and too many things to wish for, right?”  
Indeed. When he put this weight in his handful, an ocean of “ifs” flooded into his processor. He had actually discussed with Arcee about this, about what if he’d opposed the corrupt line of Primes earlier, what if he’d convinced Megatron that peace was better than violence...  
Neverthelss, ever since the moment he abstained the name ‘Orion Pax’ and became Optimus Prime, he has stopped fancying those evanescent dreams, and those castles in the air. What Cybertron needed was pragmatic deeds instead of Proteusian promises.  
“You can begin with the simplest ones.”  
Windblade patted on his arm, pulling him back into reality. “I do not have a clear idea for now,” he returned the Dreamstone to her, “Maybe next time.”

For the first time in forever, Optimus Prime told a lie.  
When his optics was fixed on the Dreamstone, such color, such glamor, such grace...they all reminded him of someone. Someone who was just uniquely brilliant as this very crystal.  
Times changed. A lot. He thought he had already let go of that past, of those unrealistic whims, like he just let go of the stone. But he still remembered ― He would always remember ― the throbbing and fluttering that once seized his spark initially, and the promise in the burning sky in the end.  
The whisper that said, “Remember me as I was”.

Optimus Prime bid farewell to Windblade and soon put that instant of indecision behind. Later that night, he was woken up by a communication request from Prowl, claiming that some abnormal events took place at Lemuria.  
“A more logical name to it should be ‘paranormal events’.” Prowl put his servo to his forehead, “When the clock stroke at twelve, the ship’s alarm ringed simultaneously. The source was Shockwave’s cell.”  
Optimus Prime strode forward: “What happened to Shockwave?”  
“In short, the evil-scientist version of Shockwave disappeared and was replaced by the senator version of him. He does not possess any memory in the wartime. He seemed lost, perplexed about how he ended up in this place. The reason behind is still under investigation...”  
“There’s no need.” Said Optimus Prime.  
During their entire conversation, Prowl had witnessed Prime’s frame shift from stiff to fidgeting. And now? He’s radiating with felicity.  
“I believe I already know the reason why.”  
His brightest hope.  
His simplest wish.

The end?

P.S. The Wolven Storm lyrics  
These scars long have yearned for your tender caress  
To bind our fortunes, damn what the stars own  
Rend my heart open, then your love profess  
A winding, weaving fate to which we both atone

You flee my dream come the morning  
Your scent - berries tart, lilac sweet  
To dream of raven locks entwisted, stormy  
Of violet eyes, glistening as you weep

The wolf I will follow into the storm  
To find your heart, its passion displaced  
By ire ever growing, hardening into stone  
Amidst the cold to hold you in a heated embrace

I know not if fate would have us live as one  
Or if by love’s blind chance we‘ve been bound  
The wish I whispered, when it all began  
Did it forge a love you might never have found?


End file.
